


One after the Other

by SasuNarufan13



Series: His Shadow [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established slash, Fluff, Kyuubi Mode is apparently a turn on for Sasuke who knew?, Kyuubi mode, M/M, Mpreg, Naruto likes exploiting that knowledge, Sasuke's POV, Sequel to Fool Proof Plan, Violence, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: Their enemies are like weeds, they just keep popping up. Unfortunately for them, Sasuke has no problems cutting them down again and again. This time they're in for a bigger surprise, though.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: His Shadow [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800193
Comments: 71
Kudos: 234





	One after the Other

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: So originally I had planned two more sequels to Hokage's Shadow, Untouchable and Fool Proof Plan. Then this idea popped up in my head, demanded to be written and it turned out into this 5K ... thing. Not sure what to think of it. Anyways, so yes, after this one you can expect at least two more sequels in this series - unless you're all like "Nah, I'm bored with it now." In which case, ouch, but understandable.
> 
> Anyway, another shit week so I only ended up finishing this oneshot just now. I hope it isn't too awful!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto owns it.
> 
> I hope you'll like this!

**One after the Other**

"You mind if we join you for a bit?"

Sasuke turned around at the same time as Naruto did, and spotted the Mizukage with her retainer, Chojuro.

"We're heading the same way, unless you're making a detour?" Terumi cocked her head to the left slightly. Even this early in the morning, her makeup was flawless and there was not any sign of the previous late night to be spotted on her face.

Chojuro was the opposite, the man still appearing half asleep, covering his mouth to hide a yawn.

"Nah, no detours for us," Naruto chuckled, absently pulling his cloak tighter around himself when the wind started picking up.

The Land of Lightning had been plagued by storms for a whole week already and it didn't appear like the weather would change any time soon. Casting a wary glance at the darkening sky above them, Sasuke decided that if the weather truly took a turn for the worse, he would just open up a portal to Konoha and take Naruto with him. No sense in getting caught up in a storm when he had the means to get them home closer.

He wished Naruto would stop being stubborn and just let him open up a portal immediately, but the Jinchuuriki protested every time, stating that he liked the journey back and forth through the forests and open spaces, because it allowed him some time away from his stuffy office.

Sasuke could understand that, but in Naruto's current condition, he would prefer it if the blond would finally start listening to him and quit being so damn stubborn.

"We don't mind, you can join us," Naruto added.

Terumi smiled demurely. "Thank you. It just gets a bit boring, being by ourselves the entire time. I wish we could find a central place so that none of us would have to travel for long."

"That would definitely be easier," Naruto agreed as they set off, walking away from Kumogakure. "I mean, there's no problem if your own village is hosting the meeting, but given how widespread the villages are, it does get annoying have to travel for long. Suna is still close to Konoha, so it doesn't take me long to visit Gaara, but take this village for example. Took us a week to get here."

"It'd take us a lot less than that if you would just listen to me," Sasuke muttered darkly, ignoring Naruto clucking his tongue and slapping his shoulder.

Chojuro looked a bit bemused at their interaction, but suggested, "Perhaps it's something that can be suggested during the next Kage's meeting? I don't think the others would object against it."

"They shouldn't," she agreed and frowned slightly. "Although I can already foresee the discussions that will arise when we try to decide where the central place should be. I doubt it will be pretty."

"Mah, at least we're not waging war with each other still," Naruto remarked and shrugged, almost blasé. "There might be some arguments, but in the end I think everyone will agree that a central place would be a lot easier for everyone. We're already in agreement, so that just leaves convincing Gaara, A and Kurotsuchi."

"Somehow I doubt you'll have to do much to convince the Kazekage," Chojuro said dryly. "Aren't you two best friends?"

"I don't know whether I would call us that, but Gaara is a good friend of me, yes," Naruto said grinning, but not before giving Sasuke a warning glance.

The dark haired man just raised his hand. He hadn't been about to say anything, even though he agreed silently with Chojuro that Naruto wouldn't have much trouble convincing Gaara of the idea. The two Kage usually tended to band together and argue against the others during meetings.

"That only leaves us to convince the Raikage and the Tsuchikage," Terumi said thoughtfully, tapping her index finger against her lips. Somehow she managed not to stain her finger with her lipstick, which was quite a feat considering how thickly it coated her mouth. "I don't think the Tsuchikage will put up much of a fuss. It would be easier on her as well."

"Convincing A is going to be something else entirely," Sasuke muttered. He doubted he would ever see really eye to eye with the Raikage after he'd been so eager to brand Sasuke as a criminal again during a past incident with an imposter.

"Ah, we'll figure something out," Naruto said lightly. "Stubborn as he is, even he has to realise he'll be outnumbered if we can convince the other two."

Always good to know Naruto hadn't lost his optimistic streak.

* * *

"You know it would be a lot easier if you'd just let me open a portal," Sasuke pointed out, listening to the pitter-patter of the rain on the tent.

They had set up camp for the night to give Naruto some time to rest. Chojuro had offered to take up the first watch, but just to be on the safe side Sasuke had sent out a clone to act as an additional guard. They appeared to be alone in the forest as far as he could tell, not having come across a living soul the entire day, but that didn't mean Sasuke was about to lower his guard.

"And I already told you that I want to take advantage of the time away from the office," Naruto huffed, running a hand through his hair. "Honestly, if I had known there would be so much paperwork involved in being Kage, I probably would have reconsidered Kaka-sensei's offer."

"You can always step down," Sasuke suggested, but like before, the suggestion fell on deaf ears.

"No, I'm not going to give it up just because of some stupid paperwork." Blue eyes rolled.

"I feel like I should remind you that most of the paperwork is done by me anyways," Sasuke mused, watching how Naruto's shirt clung tightly around his distended belly.

With his heavy Kage robes removed for the night, his rounded belly could no longer be ignored. At nearly six months pregnant, there was no way to claim anymore that the belly was a result of eating too much. They were lucky so far that the thick Kage robes hid any evidence that something was amiss, but there might come a moment that even the robes wouldn't be able to hide anything anymore.

"Hey, you're the one who started doing that!" Naruto defended himself and pointed a finger at him. "I didn't ask you to!"

"I'd never be able to see you outside the office if I didn't help you out, because you're utterly hopeless, usuratonkachi," Sasuke snorted.

Of course, Naruto being Naruto he focused on only one part of the comment. A fox like grin spread across his face and he leant forwards as much as his belly would allow him. "Aw, do you miss me when I'm at the office?" he cooed, cackling when Sasuke threw a pillow at him.

"Seriously, though, you'd be a lot more comfortable if you just let me use a portal," Sasuke sighed, looking pointedly at the extra thick pillow Naruto had dumped behind his back.

Their bed back home had acquired a bunch of pillows in the last month, Naruto claiming he needed those to lie down comfortably. Most of them landed on the floor during the night because Naruto had a tendency to kick in his sleep, so their presence in the bed ended up being redundant but the blond insisted on keeping them.

"I'd be more comfortable if you finally got next to me instead of sitting there," Naruto said, waggling his eyebrows ridiculously.

Sasuke snorted, amused in spite of himself. "That's incredibly lame."

"But the truth." Naruto patted the space next to him. "Come on, you know you want to. He's kicking at the moment, if you're quick, you can still feel him."

It was an inane way to try to coax him next to the blond, but it never failed to work; something Naruto was clearly aware of, his eyes glittering like mad when Sasuke settled down next to him and rested his hand on his belly.

"You're way too easy," Naruto teased, running his fingers through black strands.

Sasuke huffed and rolled his eyes. "I don't need to hear that from you," he snarked back, but couldn't help but soften when he felt a kick aimed at the centre of his palm. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as their baby fussed rather heavily, kicks and pushes aimed at Sasuke's finger whenever he gently poked Naruto's stomach.

"Do me a favour and talk him to sleep," Naruto muttered, lying down and barely hiding a yawn behind his hand. "He's been kicking up a fuss for more than an hour already."

"Are you saying my voice bores him?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Nah, I'm saying he calms down when he hears you talking."

"You know, I'm not some kind of toy that can be used to lull him to sleep."

"Listen, the second you carry this kid and he kicks the living hell out of your kidneys, you get the right to say you're not some toy," Naruto groused and petulantly poked him in his side. "Until then, open that mouth of yours and work your Uchiha magic on him, because I don't want to get up every damn hour to pee."

"Uchiha magic, really?" Sasuke said unimpressed.

"Bastard, I'm the one hauling this extra weight around, the least you can do is talk your son to sleep!"

"Oh please, like you mind being pregnant." He pressed their mouths together in a soft kiss before the blond man could get too fired up, trailing his fingers up and down across Naruto's stomach.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing," Naruto mumbled when their lips parted for just a moment.

Sasuke just chuckled and kissed him again, before settling down more comfortably to do his fatherly duty and convince their son that kicking his daddy's kidneys was not such a good idea.

* * *

"Is it just me or does something feel off?" Chojuro muttered, casting a wary look around.

They were close to finishing up breakfast and were planning on leaving again soon. The Mizukage and Chojuro would be joining them for a couple hours more before their ways would part with them returning to the Land of Mist while Naruto and Sasuke would go back to Konoha.

Sasuke looked up with a frown. He hadn't noticed anything in peculiar and after so many years, he'd honed his senses to almost perfection. If something was amiss, he thought he would have picked up on it by now.

Still, better to be safe than sorry. "You feel something is off?"

The other man nodded slowly, his bluish hair glinting in the faint sunlight. "I can't pinpoint it exactly, but it's like … someone is watching us?" His hand rested almost casually on a kunai strapped to his thigh. "I thought it was an animal at first, but it doesn't feel like that."

"You think someone is following us?" Imperceptibly, his eyes roamed across the forest line.

There were some birds hunting for food, making some bushes rustling and a squirrel appeared in view for just a couple of seconds before it rushed into one of the taller trees. He didn't immediately spot anything suspicious, but maybe Chojuro was even more sensitive to danger than he was?

"I'm not sure whether someone's following us, but I definitely feel like something is off and I just can't shake off that feeling." Chojuro rose up, abandoning his bowl of rice. "You mind checking it out with me just in case?"

"What's going on?" Naruto asked curiously, looking up from his bowl of ramen.

One of his toads had brought the food to him, leaving Sasuke to once again feel exasperated that Naruto would be willing to use one of his toads to bring him ramen out of all the food he could order, yet refused to let them bring him back to Konoha. Sometimes he really believed Naruto was just trying to test how much he could vex him before he would go too far.

"Chojuro thinks something is off. We're going to check it out. You good for a bit?" Sasuke questioned, grabbing his katana. Even if he himself didn't feel like anything was wrong, it was better to be prepared.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." Naruto nodded and Terumi inclined her head. "Still finishing breakfast. Give a shout if you need us."

Like Sasuke really was going to drag Naruto into danger unnecessarily. Rolling his eyes, he followed Chojuro into the woods, the both of them keeping close to the shadows of the trees. The forest was coming to life again after a quiet night and the scent of rain clung heavy to the air; droplets clinging with all their might to the leaves and flower stems.

As they continued walking, progressing deeper and deeper between the trees, Sasuke started to become suspicious. He couldn't exactly tell what was wrong, but his instincts were starting to raise the alarm and they had never failed him before.

If someone was truly close enough to be detected by Chojuro, wouldn't they have come across that person already by now? At this point they were so far removed from their camp, that he could not longer even spot the trail of smoke from when the fire had been put out nor hear Naruto and Terumi talking.

He halted near the edge of another open field, pulling Chojuro's attention to him. "I don't think there's anyone around," he said neutrally. "We would have come across them by now or else they already left, but I don't think we're going to find anyone."

"I don't know, I can still feel it," Chojuro said, frowning.

"Really? I don't feel anything," Sasuke replied flatly. "You'd have to be one hell of a sensitive detector to feel anyone standing here all the way back at the camp when there's this much distance between the two."

Chojuro cocked his head to the right and slowly turned around to face him completely. "You don't believe me, Uchiha-san?"

"I don't believe there's anyone here," Sasuke said. "Which makes me wonder why we walked all the way here."

Chojuro didn't move for a moment before he smiled wryly and rested his hands on his hips, shaking his head. "Guess the gig is up, huh?" he said resigned.

The next second Sasuke dove out of the way when a kunai glistening with some kind of greenish liquid came flying at him, aiming straight for his Rinnegan eye. The kunai slammed into a trunk with a dull _thump_ and Sasuke swore he could see smoke rising up from where the sharp tip was firmly embedded into the tree.

"Don't take this personally," the man called out, readying another kunai. "I just need you to go to sleep for a little bit if you don't mind."

"I definitely do mind," Sasuke informed Chojuro – or whoever he really was.

Because either the Land of Mist wanted to declare war against Konoha – or at the very least Chojuro did – or someone was impersonating Chojuro. If this was an impersonator then where was the real Chojuro? How long had they been impersonating him? Before the Kage meeting already? Directly afterwards? If so, when exactly?

"Don't be like that," the guy said and Sasuke was forced to duck behind a tree when another kunai was thrown lightning fast at him, barely missing his cheek.

"So, where are you from? When did you manage to impersonate him?" Sasuke asked, judging the distance between him and the other shinobi.

Considering how fast the guy was with his kunai, he'd have one shot with his fire jutsu to hit him without getting attacked himself.

"I don't know what kind of enemies you fought before, Uchiha, but I'm not about to tell you anything," the man chuckled. "Congratulations on figuring out I'm not the real one, though."

Whirling from behind the tree, Sasuke swiftly went through the seals Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse and Tiger, calling out, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

He expelled an enormous fireball, which made the air crackle dangerously and was shot straight at the other guy, who had just enough time to violently curse before he tried to duck and roll away. His reaction time wasn't as swift as his kunai throwing skills were, however, and the fireball grazed his left side, making him scream in pain.

"Amaterasu." Black flames instantly sprang into existence, forming a circle around the man. The circle itself was so small, the guy was forced to curl up or risk being eaten by the eager fire.

As Sasuke approached him, he watched Chojuro's face melt away, revealing the man's real face: scars littering both his cheeks, he appeared to be missing a piece of his nose as well and his dark brown eyes stared back at him in hatred.

"It'd be best if you started talking," Sasuke advised him idly, resting his hand on his katana. "Because you're not going to get out of here before I have some answers."

The guy smiled nastily. "You're sure about that?"

"Uchiha!"

Alert, Sasuke turned his head, narrowing his eyes when Chojuro and Terumi hurried over to him. They had traces of dried blood running down their faces as if they had been shallowly cut.

"I thought I felt your chakra," Terumi said, halting abruptly when her eyes fell on the guy surrounded by the black flames. "That's the guy who cut us!"

"How did you end up here with him?" Chojuro – the real one – asked confused. "We've been trying to track him down ever since we woke up!"

"Wait, if you two are here then - "

If possible, the guy's smirk turned nastier, as if he currently wasn't just seconds away from being consumed by Amaterasu. "Like I said, I only needed you to go to sleep for a little bit. I'm not strong like her, so I just needed to keep your attention on me. Not that it really worked out how I wanted it to, but that doesn't matter."

"Her? Who are you talking about?" Terumi asked perplexed.

Sasuke knew at once, however, and ice replaced the blood in his veins as he realised he'd fallen into a trap after all.

"She's after Naruto!"

Fuck, he knew he shouldn't have left him behind at the camp! He heard Terumi snapping at Chojuro to stay with the guy, but he paid it no mind, rushing back to the camp. Whatever they wanted Naruto for, it couldn't be anything good. With no way to know who exactly they were dealing with, Sasuke wasn't about to take any chances and he readied his katana, Chidori crackling through the metal.

When he burst out of the tree line, however, he was pulled up short by the scene that greeted him.

The fake Terumi turned out to be a young woman; her face streaked with blood, whose skin was slowly turning as purple as her hair as one of Kyuubi's tails restricted her airways more and more. Naruto was in Kyuubi Mode, a second tail idly swishing back and forth behind him. Both tents were utterly destroyed and several trees on the other side had been blasted apart, the debris spread out across the space.

Raising the woman higher in the air, while she struggled weakly, Naruto turned his head and grinned at Sasuke, looking at ease as if he hadn't just fought with an enemy. "Hey, Sasuke, you got rid of the other guy?"

"He's not going anywhere soon," Sasuke confirmed and slowly approached him, Terumi following at a distance. "How did you figure out she wasn't the real Mizukage?"

"Got suspicious when she tried to lure me deeper into the woods," Naruto replied and shrugged. "She kept saying that she heard something but neither Kurama nor I picked up anything suspicious. Finally decided to ask her a question that only the real Mizukage would know. She answered wrongly and now we're here." He gestured towards her.

"You got hurt?" Terumi asked, a faint frown marring her beautiful face when she came closer.

"Nah, she tried to, but she didn't even get close," Naruto answered. "Like I always tell the bastard here, I know how to take care of myself just fine."

"Excuse me for being worried about you," Sasuke snarked, deactivating his Chidori.

"What happened actually? How did they manage to impersonate you two?" Naruto inquired, clucking his tongue when the woman started wriggling again. "Why don't you take your own suggestion and go to sleep for a bit, hm?"

Mercilessly he crashed the tail down, slamming her straight into the ground. The impact broke the ground in several places and when the tail released her, she was out cold, not even twitching when Terumi used strong rope to tie her arms and legs together.

"Chojuro and I were attacked two nights ago," Terumi explained, still frowning. "They somehow knew we would still be outside and attacked us with some kind of poison that sent us to sleep. We woke up again last night and spent hours searching for them. We felt Uchiha-san fighting, which is what brought us here finally. Sorry it took us so long to reach you."

"What were they planning?" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows.

"The guy was meant to keep me distracted while she went after you," Sasuke said and nodded at the woman. "I don't know anything else because he refused to talk. I think it's safe to assume that whatever they were planning, wasn't something good if they went after you."

"Man, say what you want about Akatsuki, but at least they never tried such underhanded tactics as trying to impersonate others," Naruto sighed and wrinkled his nose. He deactivated his Kyuubi Mode, the yellow orange chakra sinking back into his skin.

"Chivalry amongst villains is dead indeed," Sasuke said dryly, making the blond snicker.

"So, what are we going to do with them?" Naruto tilted his head to the left. "They attacked two Kage at once, so who's going to convict them first?"

"My village is closer than yours," Terumi said thoughtfully. "How about we convict them first and then send them to you? We can decide afterwards where the punishment will occur."

"Sounds good to me," Naruto agreed and rubbed the back of his neck. "You think you can handle both of them or do you need me and Sasuke to go with you?"

She shook her head and smiled faintly. "No, we will be fine. I'm sorry we let our guard down this much that someone could impersonate us."

"Not your fault. Just means that we need to revalue the safety measures," Naruto said, but while his tone was light-hearted, his eyes were like shards of ice and dark.

He and Sasuke shared a quick glance and the dark haired man nodded imperceptibly. They would need to tighten their defences even more with the next Kage meeting, because this incident had shown that they were still too vulnerable.

This time they had got away unscathed, but the next enemy might prove to be a real challenge.

* * *

"How do you think they got close enough to Mei and Chojuro to poison them?" Naruto wondered aloud, removing his robes so that he was left in his orange black jacket and his black trousers.

After the debacle with that as of now still unknown assailants, Naruto had finally allowed Sasuke to just open a portal and bring them directly to Konoha instead of wasting another four days on the road. The two had appeared to be on their own, but Sasuke wasn't about to take any chances.

"I know you're not going to like what I think, but the only way that would have been possible is if someone on our side gave them the means," Sasuke replied. "This was obviously a security breach, but where exactly I don't know."

Instead of disagreeing or trying to argue that nobody would betray them, Naruto nodded slowly and grimaced. "Yeah, that's what I figured," he muttered, rubbing a hand over the back of his head. "Not a fun idea to consider, but with all those security measures there's no way they would have been able to get close enough to one of us without outside help."

"Hopefully they can get them to talk." For all that Terumi looked demure, Sasuke remembered all too well that she was not someone to be underestimated. She'd been one of the very few to be able to break through his Susanoo with her jutsu and she hailed from Kirigakure – if anyone could make those two talk, it would be her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sasuke asked, studying Naruto intently as the Jinchuuriki continued to remove his jacket, leaving him in his mesh shirt and his trousers still.

He didn't appear to be hurt, but the trees had been practically demolished and the fact that he'd gone as far as entering Kyuubi Mode meant that she hadn't been easy to subdue.

"For the third time, yes, I'm fine," Naruto answered patiently, turning towards him. "As I've mentioned multiple times before, it's not because I'm pregnant that I suddenly can't defend myself. I thought it was pretty obvious earlier that I can handle myself, no?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I know you can handle yourself," Sasuke sighed, resting his katana against the wall. "There's never been a question about that and you know that very well. I just don't like the thought of you in danger, especially not now. Is that so wrong of me?"

"I hate it when you make me feel guilty," Naruto muttered petulantly.

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, but try to see it from my perspective too," Sasuke asked, walking over to him. "One wrong move or one time being a second too slow can be dangerous right now. I don't want to lose either you or him or god forbid, the both of you."

"You won't," Naruto reassured him and wrapped his arms around his neck as soon as he was close enough. "I kicked her butt today, didn't you see? Kurama would never allow any of them to get too close to me."

"I saw." Against his will, Sasuke smirked, running his hand down Naruto's back. "Been a while since I last saw you using Kyuubi Mode."

"Aw, did you miss seeing me use it?" Naruto snickered, nuzzling his cheek.

"I guess in a way I did," Sasuke mused, his hand lingering right above the swell of Naruto's arse. "Always thought you look magnificent in it."

There was something about that pure power radiating from Naruto that had him breathless each and every time, no matter how many times he'd seen Naruto entering that particular mode. He never forgot just how powerful the Jinchuuriki was, but he was reminded of it strongly every time he saw the golden orange colour enveloping his lover.

"What, does me using Kyuubi Mode turn you on?" Naruto murmured and instantly the atmosphere between the two men became loaded, any previous light-heartedness completely gone now.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He didn't have to. Blue eyes flashed with almost unholy glee before they turned hooded and the tip of a pink tongue darted out to wet his lips.

"That's it, hm? Me using all that power, that turns you on," Naruto continued and he dragged a finger down Sasuke's chest before he stepped away and tilted his head slightly to the left, an almost cocky smirk lingering around his mouth.

"You're being ridiculous," Sasuke scoffed and stilled when a hand pressed against his cock. Heat seeped through his trousers and he breathed out shallowly when Naruto stepped forwards again, splaying his fingers open against his crotch.

"This here," Naruto squeezed his cock lightly and the traitorous appendage twitched and started to harden, "doesn't seem to consider me ridiculous."

"Don't start something you don't intent to finish, Naruto," Sasuke said tersely.

Naruto kissed him and then surprised him by nipping at his lower lip, the sting almost a tad too sharp. "Oh, but Sasuke, you should know by now that I always finish what I started. It's how I got you back, no?"

_That did it._

* * *

"This is definitely more comfortable than the tent," Naruto moaned, bracing his hands behind him on Sasuke's thighs as he lifted himself up before abruptly dropping down again; his muscles tightening around Sasuke's dick as he did so.

Huffing out a laugh, Sasuke rose up to catch his mouth in a deep kiss. "You're the one who didn't want to use a portal, remember?"

"You're never going to let me forget that, huh?" Naruto whined and mouthed at his jaw before abruptly turning away.

He closed his eyes then, a faint frown appearing on his forehead, and Sasuke reached out with his hand, running his fingers down his side, across his rounded belly, asking concerned, "You okay?"

He jumped then, tearing a strangled half moan half squeak out of Naruto, when the blond suddenly entered Kyuubi Mode; his chakra seemingly licking at Sasuke's skin wherever their bodies touched.

"Did you seriously just - " Sasuke couldn't even finish his sentence, only stare at Naruto wide-eyed, watching him open his eyes again.

Eyes which were no longer blue but orange with slitted pupils which stared back at him, glowing with lust. His whisker-like cheek marks had become thicker and more pronounced and even naked, his chakra still formed a full-length haori, which flowed down his body and ended up draped across Sasuke's thighs, heating his skin there.

Naruto laughed, the sound soft and teasing, and he leant down as much as his belly allowed him to, to kiss Sasuke. "Well, seeing as you like it so much whenever I'm in this mode, I figured I'd try this out." He winked, bringing his hands to the front so that he could grab Sasuke's shoulders, using him as support when he started rocking back and forth.

"You're unbelievable," Sasuke couldn't help but laugh and pulled Naruto into another kiss, a heated one this time, revelling in feeling his chakra licking at his naked skin like flames yet doing no damage at all.

The raw power surrounding his blond made his senses tingle and turned his mind almost fuzzy and he couldn't help but push deeper into him, more urgently, almost overwhelmed by what Naruto was willing to do for him.

He couldn't say who came first, but they cried out into each other's mouth as Naruto shook and shuddered above him; his chakra flickering once, twice, three times before abruptly sinking back into his skin, the mode broken now that Naruto was no longer focusing on it.

Their breathing was harsh and loud in their bedroom when they tried to calm down, Naruto still seated on his lap, making no move at all to get up for now. He looked peaceful, even with Sasuke still inside of him, and his fingers were tracing idle circles into Sasuke's stomach. With his eyes half lidded and the semi-smile playing around his mouth, he looked like a satisfied cat who'd caught his prey finally.

"What kind of question did you even ask the imposter?" Sasuke asked curiously once they had calmed down.

It was a question which had lingered in the back of his mind ever since Naruto had dropped the comment almost thoughtlessly. It wasn't as if he and the Mizukage were such best friends, so how he had known which question to ask?

His inquiry made Naruto grin and he rolled his shoulders, his bandaged hand coming to rest against his belly, cupping it. "I asked her when she was planning on finally marrying someone."

Sasuke smirked, shaking his head. "You'd been killed if she had been the real Mizukage."

It was no secret that the Mizukage's lack of love life made her very cranky at best, an absolute horror at worst. Sensitive as she was about it, everyone made sure not to say anything that might be taken wrongly when she was around as to avoid her lashing out.

Her reactions, however, made it the perfect way to question an imposter.

"Mah, by that time I was already certain she wasn't the real one," Naruto said and shrugged. "I just asked to be really sure about it. I do wish they would stop trying to attack me every time I'm outside the village, though. It's getting annoying," he sighed.

"Yeah," Sasuke said quietly; his fingers tightening around Naruto's hip. "I wish that as well."

* * *

Nara raised an eyebrow when Sasuke entered his office. Lowering the file he'd been looking through, he asked, "Yes? Anything I can help you with?"

Sasuke smiled thinly. "As a matter of fact, yes. You can help me out by giving me a list of everyone who knows whenever Naruto leaves the village. Starting from the last Kage meeting."

Time to finally weed out the traitor in their midst.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: So yes, two more sequels after this one unless you're all bored with this series. I hope not, because I already started writing the next one ^^; Or more precisely, I temporarily paused working on that one to finish this one first.
> 
> Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.
> 
> I hope to see you all back in my future stories! Please stay safe and take care of yourselves!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa


End file.
